darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mecenarylord
Archive(s): 1 ''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Star Wars Episode XIV: A New Galaxy nice collaboration with Woody on this. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:46, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on your new button! and if you feel to beautify your userpage to reflect this: Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:31, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Madclaw, you're out Oh yeah, you were only my best friend till Geeky's block would expire so there! PS lmfao XD Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Blue Harvest **Actually... the humor and misspelled names in the Blue Harvest article are based on a bunch of Family Guy parody videos on YouTube (link is at the bottom of the article). This is also why the article repeats basically the same "Republicans are stupid" joke over and over again, because the videos make fun of Family Guy's political bias. I was also planning to modify the real poster for Blue Harvest and superimpose bizarre anime images on it to better match the videos. Go watch them, they're actually pretty funny.--Darthrai 18:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) award ' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC)]] Happy Festivus Merc, ya bum. Whenever you stop molesting that chicken I saw you with, Merry Christmas/Festivus/Holidays or whatever this time is to you personally :) Also, have a Happy New Year. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk''']] 16:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) is everyone allowed to edit the2 pages i have, or not?, also i was gonna make template for trevor the scout trooper, and it won't let me! ok thanks!, and what is a tildas?